


Pooh's Cornered

by Kenlestation



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri - Criminal Pepper, Furry (Fandom), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Disney, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Funny, Furry, Gay, Horror, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Parody, Porn, Romance, Sex, Smut, Thriller, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenlestation/pseuds/Kenlestation
Summary: The hundred acre woods host a ton of whimsical events. It's inhabitants are full of energy to anything that sparks their fancy.  This day in particular, tests Rabbit's sexuality and tolerance to unintentional seductions





	Pooh's Cornered

Deep in the hundred acre woods, the window shutters kept rapping as the wind blew uncontrollably. Autumn leaves intrude the room, defiling the once scrubbed floor of Pooh's abode. It was one of those mundane blustery days the woods offer.

"Oh bother" sighed Pooh.

The bear was on the verge of ejaculation when bits of withered leaves sticked to his honey soaked rod; producing a crunching sound everytime he stroke himself. That, of course, turned Pooh off. He got up, went to wash the filth off his genital and proceed to the cupboards where he stores his valuable honey jars. Pooh's blank eyes bulged wide open as he saw the horrors in front of him. The Bear had ran out of honey.

"How will I lube up my cock when theres no honey left!?" exclaimed Pooh

"Think, think, think... " he continued

Then an idea occured. Pooh rush out to the cold outdoors urgently enough to leave his front door open.

Rabbit just finished setting up his table for supper when a tapping echoed from his door. Just when he was about to turn around, Pooh, butt naked is in front of him. The aroma of honey instantly filled the space around them.

"Pooh! What the hell brings you here? " questioned the hare.

"I was wondering if you have some spare honey lying around? " asked Pooh politely.

Obviously annoyed, Rabbit kept a forced smirk and gestured Pooh towards his cupboards.  
He knew the bear means trouble the longer he stays in his house; he had to get rid of him quick.  
As Pooh stood on a stool to reach for the honey, his bare ass was in full view once Rabbit looked up. Its the first time he sees Pooh's behind. Something about it entices him. The width, the hairyness...THE SCENT.

"I appreciate your kindness, dear Rabbit. Would you be a saint and lower me down" Pooh said as he carry three full honey jars.

"Uh, Y-y-yes pooh, G-gladly" Rabbit stuttered.

While in his embrace, the warmth of plumpy bear ass scrubbed Rabbit's face. It's fluff swept the sweaty surface of his skin. He actually got stiff by it. Precum even drool out of his penis. He never imagined Pooh being this sexy before. Of all the times they spent together in the past, why only now.

"Well, its nice seeing you Rabbit" said pooh as he walks towards the door.

"But..." he paused. "That work sure drained my energy. I require replenishment"

After seeing the conveniently set table, the silly ol'bear grabbed a chair and sat on it

Pooh ate abundantly while rabbit stared lustfully across the table, hand rubbing his precum lubed penis.

It did not take long for Pooh to finish his meal. He waved Rabbit goodbye and headed for the rabbithole.

During those events, rabbit was in a trance but snapped back to reality when he noticed Pooh's sweat marks engraved onto his wooden chair.

"It doesn't get any better than this!" he thought as he rushed and kneeled before the soaked chair. The aroma of Pooh's sweaty rectum lingered and it fed Rabbit's craving nose. Rabbit closed his eyes in ecstasy as he savagely lick the wet surface of the chair.

Amidst the commotion, a sound of pain came from the entrance of Rabbit's house.  
Scared being caught doing such nasty deeds, Rabbit sprung up in a flash.

"who goes there? " he inquired the lightly dimmed hallway.

"Its still me, Rabbit" a familiar voice answered back.

Rabbit strided to entertain his guest and was astounded at the sight of pooh clugging up his rabbithole. The bear's mammalian ass spreaded and seductively stares at him back. He can see it vividly; circular dark yellow-green anus all surrounded with fur with bits of dried feces clinging onto some strands. The sexy part is, when pooh talks, his anus open and closes like its mouthing the words to him.

"Oh dear me! What happened here?" the hare asked.

"It seems I ate too much, Rabbit, I bloated enough to seal your hole." Pooh said with embarassment.

Rabbit panicked, his mind keeps telling him to harass pooh right on the spot. But such inhumane actions will ultimately ruin their relationship as hundred acre woodians.

"Rabbit..." Pooh called.

The hare's mind was silenced by Pooh's soft voice.

"I need you to give me a gentle....push" begged pooh.

That was enough to break Rabbit's will of decency and bolted towards the bear's bent behind.

"Remember, I'm only trying to help, Pooh" assured rabbit as he wet his dickhead with his spit. Then let his tip kiss the sweaty bear's asshole and slowly thrust it in.

Pooh gave a surprised sound, then followed by satisfied moans. The lustful bear's voice fuelled Rabbits movements even faster. He is resorting back to his primal state.

"Ooohh f-fuck Pooh...You're so tight, Tighter than my rabbithole" exclaimed Rabbit.

He stop and went to the table where Pooh spilled some honey. He scooped a decent amount and pour it all in his mouth. Then, he went back to his stuck friend, knelt and blew all of the sweet content inside Pooh's anus.

"OMG! It's warm" Pooh shouted.

Rabbit went back to his previous activity but now with much more ease due to the honey lubing the walls of Pooh's rectum. He rabidly pounded the helpless bear so hard his mouth is foaming and shivering like an epileptic.

"Are you okay back there Rabbit? Answer me" Pooh shakingly asked.

"ughhh.. I-I'm Coming Pooh...take it all! " Rabbit replied as he releases his carrot juices.

The intense intercourse slimmed down Pooh, so when Rabbit rammed it in for the last time, he was pushed out of the hole.

Rabbit was so exhausted that he completely blacked out, but not before seeing Pooh's exposed ass dripping with his shit mixed cum out in the open fields.

And that dear readers, concludes another wonderful tale of Pooh's many adventures in the hundred acre woods.

*Winnie the Pooh theme plays*

*Storybook closes*


End file.
